Many different wireless communication technologies can now be used to provide wireless voice and data communication. Multi-mode wireless terminals have been developed that can communicate with, for example, Global System for Mobile Communications systems, ANSI-136 systems, Advanced Mobile Phone Service systems, Code Division Multiple Access systems, Bluetooth systems, and Wireless Local Area Network systems. In some geographic areas, each of these wireless communication systems may be available for use by wireless terminals.